League of Lordaeron
|Row 2 title = Command Council: |Row 2 info = Cartres Portiave|Captain, Major (Ret.)}} Harris Carlyle|Captain}} Trinxxi Sicklesocket|Captain}} |Row 3 title = Capital City: |Row 3 info = ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = The Dwarven Vanguard}} |image = Lordaeron Tabard.png|Row 6 title = Races: |Row 6 info = Human Dwarf High Elf Worgen Half Elf Gnome Night Elf |Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Coat of Arms|Row 8 info = A double-headed falcon, the symbol of House Menethil; regents of Lordaeron}}The League of Lordaeron is a sect of the Alliance Military, created shortly after the Third War with the sole goal of reclaiming the Kingdom of Lordaeron, which had subsequently been lost to the Scourge. Over time, its agenda has expanded to assisting in the reclamation the other lost kingdoms of humanity, assisting its new found allies, and seeing to the destruction of its enemies within the Horde. Its current High Commander. History Below, the League of Lordaeron's history, as one of Moon Guard's oldest Roleplay Guilds, can be found. Foundation The League of Lordaeron was created by a nobleman known as Alterilin Menethil shortly after the fall of Lordaeron during the Third War in year 20. Alterilin was one of the many noble patriots of the human kingdom, who was forced to either flee or face annihilation by the Scourge. Instead, he rose his banner as a leader among the fleeing civilians of Lordaeron that pooled in Stormwind. Soon many valiant knights, common-folk, and others began to take up arms for the cause that would later be known as the League of Lordaeron. Together, their goal was simple: to annihilate the remainder of the undead in Lordaeron, and to reclaim its lands for their rightful owners. Alterilin was able to accomplish this due to a claim of heritage to Lordaeron's throne, a claim which would soon come under scrutiny by the League's own as its legitimacy was called into question. After five years of hardship and turmoil in the north, Alterilin had managed to gather a large group of men and women under his flag in Stormwind. Most of the League's efforts in these years w ere simply finding food and shelter for refugees from the north, be they from Lordaeron, Arathor, or Alterac. Training had begun amongst new recruits, and supplies found a steady stream amongst the League's reserve of arms and armaments from Stormwind and its allies. After Quel'thalas fell and the Traitor-Prince, Arthas Menethil, vacated himself to Northrend, the League of Lordaeron soon began to find an equilibrium to the massive influx of survivors. Many began to call for immediate action in the north, looking to Alterilin's leadership to make such a crusade possible. While some wished for the man to lead no matter the circumstance, others began to question Alterilin's supposed claim to the throne of Lordaeron. The dissenting followers did not wish to follow a lie, especially considering trickery and deception was what ultimately caused Lordaeron's downfall in the first place. The opposition demanded proof, threatening desertion if the noble's claims were false. In response to this, Alterilin succumbed to the pressure as his claim ultimately was tentative at best, but not before disbanding his creation in its entirety. Eventually, Alterilin would be ousted as Alterilin Veneratio, who had no official claim. Nearly the day after the League's disbandment, a young man known as Vlademar Von Gunhildur who was of the League was unwilling to let such a noble cause die because of one man's dishonestly. It was then that the League was reborn, the same banners flying anew under a man who lacked noble blood, but not a fierce heart. His rallying cry brought many of the original Leaguesman back to its call, and the cry for action in the north was heard. Return to Lordaeron The League of Lordaeron began a mass exodus of Stormwind City, moving their base of operations to the southern Lordaeronian town of Southshore. As the last remaining bastion in Lordaeron flying the King's colors, the Leaguesmen were welcomed with open arms. Under Vlademar von Gunhildur's leadership, the League of Lordaeron prospered and soon blades were raised against the Scourge and its sub-sect: the Forsaken. This operation continued for several years, and in this time the League's organization was formed -- of which still exists to this day. Three divisions were created, each pertaining to their own school of warfare. The Lord Ranger and his Wardens, the Arch Magi and the Order of Magi, and the Lord Knight and his Knights of Lordaeron. Eventually, word of the League's success heralded Vlademar's predecessor, and soon Alterilin once again resurfaced. The nobleman was shocked to see his organization operating triumphantly, and even went as far as to congratulate Vlademar. Begrudgingly, Alterilin admitted he could not kill the burning passion of his compatriots, and knew his creation, League of Lordaeron would persist despite his dissidence. Vlademar regained ownership of the League of Lordaeron, and from there several campaigns were launched in region. Though not initially at war with the Horde, the League came into conflict with Orcs, Sin'dorei, the Kingdom of Arthalon (an upstart kingdom with no claims to any lands) and of course the Forsaken and Scourge. It would be at this time that the Traitor-Prince returned to the Eastern Kingdoms by storm, and Lordaeron's darkest hour had come. With the arrival of Arthas's Scourge in Stormwind and Orgrimmar, adventurers were called to a grand crusade in order to bring Prince Arthas Menethil to justice. The League of Lordaeron, without hesitation, answered the call and soon found themselves in Northrend. The League's role in the campaign for Northrend did not come with many accolades, their participation undoubtedly saved many lives. Several aid stations and outposts were maintained by Leaguesmen, specifically done so under the Argent Crusade's dictation. Any men lost fighting the Scourge would only bolster the Scourge's forces, and so it was by the hand of a few elite adventurers that the Lich King finally fell. Vlademar von Gunhildur, after nearly six years of service to the League (and countless more to Lordaeron), weary of command, was forced to step down after his time as Lord Knight. The Cataclysm With the Greymane Wall shattered, the people of Gilneas began their uneasy journey back into the fold of the Grand Alliance. A man known by the name of Pyrosite Blackburn, a Gilnean from behind the wall, found the League of Lordaeron and - through his friendship with Darvian Von Gunhildur, came to find himself as the League of Lordaeron's High Commander, Darvian as his second. Deathwing ushered in the Cataclysm, and in the process, Southshore faced utter destruction by Forsaken forces. Forced to relocate their base of operations, the League began an uneasy relationship with the returning Argent Crusaders from the north. While Highlord Tirion Fordring offered Hearthglen as a sanctuary to the League -- in due part of their infallibility against the Scourge -- it became ever pressing for the Argent Crusade to claim neutrality as they housed an enemy of the Forsaken. This was abated with a treatise between their mortal enemies, to not strike each other down when in the presence of Hearthglen, and though begrudgingly, the pact was maintained. Outside of the walls were a different matter, and in retaliation of Southshore's destruction, several campaigns were held against the Forsaken consistently. Most notably, were those directed at the kingdom of Gilneas, their walls having been cracked by the persistent Forsaken scoundrels. It did not last long, however, before Pyrosite's true intentions were brough forth. In one fell swoop, Pyrosite launched a coup against his own order, claiming it inept and incapable of protecting Lordaeron if they couldn't have stopped the Forsaken when they invaded Gilneas. Many Gilneans, and even Lordaeronians, followed Pyrosite, as the force of hundreds dropped to less than four dozen. Darvian assumed Command of the League, with a minor Paladin, Cartres Portiave, taking up a tentative position as Second-in-Command. Aftermath of the Coup Gilneans remained pitted against loyal Lordaeronians long after Pyrosite's departure, and fealty to individual kingdoms were displayed within the League's ranks after the coup. The League of Lordaeron became divided, and it was only until the rebellion leaders Delz and Jalicia were given an offering of truce, did the needless bloodshed begin to cease. It was at this time that a notable campaign began, solely focused on assisting the Seventh Legion in their reclamation of the Gilnean homeland. Delz and Jalicia, once rebel leaders, were now officers under Darvian's command. Bringing an end to the rebellion within the ranks of the League of Lordaeron was Darvian's last act as High Commander. He soon disappeared, abandoning his post and his people. Cartres Portiave took up de facto leadership of the League of Lordaeron henceforth, and began the arduous task of rebuilding the order and setting its sights on newer horizons. Cartres Portiave as Acting High-Commander For a time, the campaigns in Gilneas were fruitful. And alliance was struck with the contingent of Seventh Legion men who were stationed there, alongside a Gilnean military order by the name of the Blades of Greymane. After the League's occupation of Pyrewood, it was at this time that a man known as Kerdic Lothinil had taken up his blade once again in the name of Lordaeron. Fighting alongside other men for their lost homelands, it was clear that the League's purpose was not only in the reclamation of the kingdom of Lordaeron, but the entirety of the human subcontinent. The Forsaken saw an end to this however. After repeated annoyances by these groups, innumerable Forsaken began assaulting Pyrewood Village. Led jointly by General Berenal Grayblade and Commander Cartres Portiave, the defense of Pyrewood was successful against all odds. Seeking to cash in on the success of the defense of the ruined town, Cartres and Berenal agreed it was time to call together a coalition of the Grand Alliance, including The First Regiment, The Stormwind Guard, and other elements of Alliance military forces. Their intention: Invade Tirisfal Glades through Silverpine Forest. The combined force of over four-hundred Alliance troops was met by a single Forsaken order, the Hand of Vengeance, who defeated the entirety of the Alliance force and forced their route back to Gilneas and Hearthglen respectively. Doubt was brought into question over Cartres' leadership, especially as he had assumed the role in a time of emergency. The rag-tag Command Council - those who survived - voted on a new High Commander. Election of Kerdic Lothinil Kerdic was elected High Commander, but his status with his officers was a double-edged sword. He did not command the respect of those under him, and as time went on, it became increasingly clear that things had to change. The League, although filled with honorable men, were few in number and had little renown beyond their ties with the Clergy of the Holy Light and the Blades of Greymane. The League's ability to grant knightship over its own was displaced, lest it be in a setting ordained by the Clergy and the Silver Hand Council, newly formed under Cartres, Stromheart, and Lady Barrancas. The claim to the throne of Lordaeron was utterly avoided in all workings with the League, to further support that they were patriots wishing to reclaim their lands, not usurpers only looking for a title. A newly instituted rank known as Major would be the High Commander's right hand, and soon that was a spot filled by a fiery Gilnean, whom once a prisoner, found solace wihin the League's heart. A worgen known as Maddock, along with new faces such as the titanic draenei, Grackis, had become the image of the League. The Era of Lothinil No longer was the organization of the League constituted solely to humans displaced by the Scourge, but by any who were willing to accept the League's herald for Lordaeron's reclamation. Though rare, kal'dorei, draenei, gnomes, and even a miniscule amount of death knights found themselves placed within its ranks. New recruits swelled the League's numbers, and various campaigns took place in the Plaguelands and Hillsbrad. A troll uprising lead by the nefarious Ze'jin, an undead troll working in the Zandalari's good graces became an arch-enemy of the League, whose untimely demise was met eventually by Captain Gadron Farnost in the Hinterlands. Another campaign was held in an attempt to answer a call of aid from Fenris Keep, where soon after the League encountered the The Sunguard -- fierce blood elven warriors from Quel'thalas, seeking the destruction of human influence in the region. It eventually boiled down to the Sunguard's sacking of Fenris, and though the League and the innocents gathered there were allowed to retreat unharmed, it was a unmistakenable blow to morale. Another major sin'dorei influence, the Dominion of the Sun, was also active in the region, attempting to steal precious Lordaeronian relics from the Clergy of the Holy Light's possession. This was met with cold steel by both Leaguesmen and Clergymen alike, and eventually the Church's precious relics were secured; the Dominion driven back. The League, though met with some defeats, would not be hindered forever, as forces from the south became more and more aware to the League's bolstering presence. The First Regiment lead by Maxen Montclair was met by banners of Leaguesmen after they crossed the Thandol Span. From there, several strategic attacks were ushered out by both southern and northern men alike, attempting to secure the region of the Arathi Highlands. Later on, the Dwarven Vanguard attempted to live up to its namesake, attempting a daring assault against Silvermoon City directly, and asked the League for its support. Kerdic Lothinil agreed, and though initially there was success, (particularly at the battle for Thandol Span) the Alliance forces were met with defeat, a tactical blunder on Ironholde's part. They had attempted to retake Alterac Valley for good, and then found themselves pinned against the Valley's walls, after the Dominion of the Sun drove them back. With Ironholde nowhere to be found, Kerdic was outraged, having been forced to surrender to another contingent of blood elves, in an effort to preserve Alliance lives. The offensive for Silvermoon was utterly stopped in its tracks, and the Dwarven Vanguard soon found themselves under the leadership of Thane Thanror. After a year and a half of long, hard fighting in Lordaeron under Kerdic's command, it became quite apparent that the Forsaken's hold on Capital City would be near permanent, unless the Horde's influence with the Forsaken was decimated. Alone, the Forsaken could be defeated, but even then the Kor'kron lined Forsaken defenses, and any major attack was met with an overwhelming response of not simply Forsaken, but other Horde races. Around this time, several officers began to relieve themselves of their rank. Maddock and Lucretia had abandoned their posts in tandem, having been discovered to be planning a hostile takeover of the League of Lordaeron from within. Cartres became Major, with a little known spellcaster by the name of Demitria Rione ascending to a junior leadership position. Delz had struck out before them on his own, disgusted with the League, especially under its new leadership. Soon after, his loyal companion Jalicia followed suit. Grackis did not abandon his post like those before him, instead wishing for solace amongst his own people on a personal journey. After a long record of serving, it was granted fully, and Gadron had fully taken his place as leader of the Soldier division. Though the cycle of ever-changing leadership would be never-ending, new blood had begun to take their place. Cidro Commons, a loud-mouthed (yet savvy) mage, skilled at the arcane art became a notable officer under Demitria's guidance. A quel'dorei ranger, Andrenor Swiftarrow, had fully replaced Maddock's leadership of the Ranger Division, under him being the Gilnean known as Lilithia; a calm, quiet type with a penchant for deadly aim. Ondria Ward, a girl more warrior than Paladin, had become a pupil under Kerdic's direct gaze, and soon became a suitable officer in the League's ranks. Hundreds of others also played their part in the League's duties, and the League was a renowned force to not only the Alliance, but the ferocious warriors of the Horde. Conflicts within the Alliance Strife with the Flame In time, strife with the Brotherhood of the Flame would occur. A group of Lordaeronian knights with full intentions of reclaiming Lordaeron. It was under that notion that, the League asserts, Kerdic extended his hand out to aid the Flame, only to be betrayed and forced to claim an oath to Madelynne Albrecht. Thusly, in the eyes of the League, the intentions of the Brotherhood were made clear: the sole claim to Lordaeron's throne. An admirable cause, but to Kerdic, their methods consisted of anything but altruistic motives. Under the belief that the Leaguesmen were to be treated as cannon-fodder to further Madelynne's champions' pursuit to the throne, Kerdic denounced her and broke his oaths. It was not easy to do such a thing against another brother or sister of the kingdom of Lordaeron, but a necessary displeasure in an effort to keep the lives of his men preserved. The Hand of Vengeance In the north, another faction of Horde had become increasingly aware to the League's presence: the Kor'kron Legion itself. A band of elite warriors, (Garrosh's personal army some called it) had met the League's fury first hand in the far away lands of Feralas. A precursor attempt to secure a lane for troops to the coming campaign of Theramore, though met with utter failure. In retaliation, Kamiane, a troll mage who lead the Kor'kron ambushed Kerdic outside Hearthglen's walls whilst he was alone. Taken hostage, Kerdic was trans-morphed and given over to the leads of a rather notorious Forsaken group: The Hand of Vengeance. It was there the Forsaken known as Seleste and Sibelius tortured the High Commander, and placed such grievous wounds on his body that he was scarred for life. Molten metal had pierced into his chest and lungs, as fel energy scorched the rest of his body. The Lordaeronian was kept alive via twisted magicks, as Kamiane did not want a simple death for the man, but to survive through the pain so he too could know the sorrow of her lost comrades in Feralas. Hanging on to life by a thread, Kerdic found himself in Hearthglen once again. It was only by the powers of Brinella Bennett (by then, a druidic Captain within the League, alongside Cressen Bennett who was her husband) and Meinas Highcastle did the man survive. Though such wounds could not be completely reversed, and in time this would come back to haunt Kerdic during the grand campaign of Theramore. Tahilia Veron Kerdic Lothinil soon stepped down, having given leadership to Tahilia Veron after he'd suffered a near fatal internal attack, his innards mired by the workings of his Forsaken captors so long ago. Tahilia was the death knight who he trusted to lead better than no other. In order to preserve his health, the mantle was passed on, a show of a man who'd changed his views in the course of a year by working with the League's honorable men and women. Lothinil initially had despised death knights and all things undead, though it was from beings such as Tahilia that he understood not all of them could be so easily condemned, and that even fewer could actually herald his trust. In the closing, the reign of High Commander had been passed to Tahilia Veron, the first Captain of Death Knights in the League, to be the new High Commander of the League of Lordaeron. Within her time as High Commander, Tahilia Veron's struggles in the field were few and far between, most strife came in the form of political feedback due to her status as an ebon. During her time, strife arose with the leaders of many of the League's normal allies and acquaintances and many newly born alliances threatened to crumble into the dust. Unwilling to allow the work of her predecessor fall to discrimination, most of Veron's political dealings were not done in person, rather through representatives of the League of Lordaeron and letters. Through the work of these officers and dignitaries of the League, Tahilia was able to keep the more concerned allies of the League from withdrawing their support. Such concerns were not restricted to those outside of the League, as many within her own ranks questioned the decision of Kerdic Lothinil to appoint an ebon as the new commander, due to the League playing host to a large number of paladins, priests, and druids. However, those who supported Tahilia as their new leader soon outnumbered those who questioned the leadership of an ebon knight, and Tahilia found herself able to lead the para-military group as a single entity once more, under the watchful eyes of many suspicious minds. Veron's time as High Commander was cut short by Kerdic's return from his brief hiatus - but even briefer was his stay. By now, Cartres Portiave had stepped back from Major to pursue matters related to the Silver Hand, and that once obscure sorceress, now known as Kerdic's wife, Demitria Rione, had ascended to Major. Strained by his injuries, and seeking higher purposes, Kerdic left the League of Lordaeron, and appointed Demitria Rione to lead the League of Lordaeron in his stead. |before = Alterilin Veneratio|}} Vlademar Von Gunhildur|}} Darvian von Gunhildur|}} Cartres Portiave|}} Kerdic Lothinil|}} Tahlia Veron|}} |after = Incumbent}} Present Day Demitria Rione, Lady of Two Kingdoms Shortly after Kerdic's departure, Demitria Lothinil began assembling her Command Council. While appointing Cartres to the role of Major was a natural decision to make, the newly appointed Commander of Lordaeron's standing army found herself with a unique opportunity to remake the League of Lordaeron. In many ways, Demitria's ascendance to the position held still by her today marks the most important moment in the League of Lordaeron's history. As the longing serving leader of the League of Lordaeron, Demitria's leadership cemented new precepts into the philosophy of what it meant to serve the League. Leadership Philosophy Among other stark differences between Demitria Rione (by now divorced from her husband) and her predecessors, the philosophy applied to leadership varied starkly from what many were used to in the years before her. 'Paltry' beliefs such as honor, mercy, and chivalry were hastily discarded; ruthless efficiency, cold-hearted pragmatism, and disinterest in world affairs marked the most abrupt changes to the League's way of doing business. Through various conflicts, this philosophy's weaknesses and strengths have become readily apparent, but so too has Demitria's williness to adapt and change to best fit her circumstances. Category:Organizations Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Lordaeron Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance PvP Guilds Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Lordaeron Military Category:RP-PvP Guilds